I'm In Love With Danger
by Chibimerica
Summary: AU. Mafia. Sasusaku. Poor, single mother Sakura works hard to keep her and her son afloat but does her meeting with a rich, and handsome man prove that luck is finally on her side?
1. The life of a single mother

Hello everyone! Guess what? Another Sasusaku mafia story! I got this idea when I was just lying around at home and I just had to make it. It's going to be way different than "A Hitman's weakness". I am so excited for this story and I hope you guys like it as well~!

Also I would like to give a big thanks to AbyssQueen for beta reading~! I am forever thankful!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I'M IN LOVE WITH DANGER

_"...it is due to what you Humans call a 'heart', it is because of that heart that you suffer injuries."_

_-Ulquiorra Shiffer_

* * *

><p>Soft steps were heard across the large house; pink locks swayed and its owner looked down as she passed by a group of fellow housekeepers. But as she passed them she heard. She heard the words they were fruitlessly trying to whisper…<p>

"She's late."

"Oh, she'll be getting it now."

"Does this woman not worry about her job? She's practically on the cliff's edge already."

She held the china plate a bit more tightly and tried to block out the other women's voices, but it was a futile attempt.

"One more mistake and she's gone."

"I heard that the boss already contemplated firing her."

"Well she's no good; she makes so many mistakes. It's a surprise our elder lady hasn't fired her sooner."

Sakura quickly walked to a room across the hall but was still within earshot of the other women's words. She quickly tried to open the door to escape their voices before it was too late and they said something that would really hurt her. But in the end, their words were quicker than she.

"I heard our elder lady only keeps her out of pity since she has no other job to go to and because she has a son of her own to tend to."

"Oh yeah, I heard that too. And she's also to be pitied because she has no man. She's a single mother."

"She gains our elder lady's pity just because she's lonely and has a son? How pathetic. I broke an arm once but was given no raise or excuse for not working well. It's her own fault. She brought it upon herself; she was most likely a wild child and in result she got pregnant. That's her punishment."

Sakura finally opened the door but the words had already injected their poison into her mind. Before she knew it she heard a crash and the other housekeepers went silent.

An old woman, who was sitting across the room from where Sakura had just entered, watched her, aghast with fury- "Dammit Sakura! Watch what you're fucking doing!"

Sakura frowned and bowed apologetically to her raging boss, who was still shouting profanities at her for dropping her china cup of tea. "I'm sorry."

"Ugh! You can't do anything right, can you? Hurry and clean up this mess!" The elderly boss commanded as she stormed out of her office.

Sakura simply nodded and sighed in relief once her boss was out of sight. "Don't worry, Sakura. You only have to endure this for one more year." She mumbled to herself in comfort before cleaning the tea off the dazzling marble floor. The words of the other maids were still echoing in her mind; _"One more mistake and she's gone."_, _"I heard that the boss already contemplated firing her._" Sakura quickly shook those words out of her mind, again thinking to herself as she kept cleaning,_ Just one more year..._

Today was really not her day. She woke up late, which caused her to arrive tardy to her college class. Then as she was driving to work she got caught up in traffic and in result arrived late to work. To add to those unfortunates events, throughout her work she kept making mistakes here and there, her most recent being the tea spill, and she had been angering her boss as a result. Hopefully the day will better later on…

Sakura wiped sweat off her brows and exhaled in relief as she finished her task. "Finally done."

"Sakura." A stern voice came from the doorway and Sakura saw that it was her boss.

Sakura bowed in respect. "M'am, I finished cleaning the mess I made."

Her boss nodded absentmindedly, "I noticed… "

Sakura felt an uncomfortable atmosphere loom throughout the room and she looked around awkwardly until her boss spoke again, "So Sakura, I've heard you have a child."

Sakura's ears perked up at the mention of her child, all awkwardness disappearing immediately, and she nodded, a warm smile growing on her face. "Yes, my 4-year old son, Akira. He's the light of my life."

"I see that. You see, Sakura, because of that I hired you. I felt that you needed the job… but let's all be honest with ourselves; You're a lousy housekeeper." Sakura's smile was immediately wiped off her face but her boss continued, "You wouldn't happen to know of any other alternative jobs you could take?"

Sakura stood in silence. She was speechless- she knew what was coming… She was going to be fired.

Her boss, or future ex-boss, tossed a newspaper article at Sakura that showed help wanted ads. "You could try one of those jobs, but as for this one… You're fired."

Sakura still stayed silent, and she was overwhelmed with so many feelings that she couldn't pick out one without getting another. She heard her ex-boss's voice again, "I'll give you money to sustain your family for a while but that's it." Her boss handed her an envelope filled with money and Sakura dazedly walked out of the household and into her car. She didn't know what to do until tears swelled up in her eyes, she then put her head down on her steering wheel and began to cry her heart out.

"Of course, my day just has to get worse," she sobbed. An image of her son appeared in her mind and she decided to pick him up from the daycare early.

* * *

><p>As she parked in the daycare's parking lot, she looked at herself in the mirror and quickly cleaned herself up before going in. The daycare staff was surprised to see her arrive earlier than usual and a young female staff member went to attend to her, "You arrived early today."<p>

Sakura smiled kindly and nodded, "Yeah, I know. They let me off work early and I just came to pick up my little dumpling."

The young staff member giggled and nodded, "Well that's good, he'll get to have more time with his mommy."

Sakura nodded and watched Akira being brought up to her, his red hair messy and his dark green eyes still glazed with sleep. Sakura laughed lightly at her son's sleepy form.

"Mommy?" He mumbled softly.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's mommy." She stretched out her arms to her young son, "Come on, we're going home."

Akira quickly flew to her arms and Sakura grunted at the impact before picking him up. "Thank you." She told the staff member, who nodded and waved her goodbye.

As Sakura was driving back home, she glimpsed at the rear view mirror and looked at Akira, who was fast asleep in his booster seat. Her eyes saddened and she gripped her wheel tightly, "I'm sorry Akira. I failed you again." Her eyes then shifted to the newspaper with help wanted ads and a tired sigh escaped her lips, "I'm such a disappointment, I can't even hold down a housekeeping job."

Sakura soon spotted her apartment complex and turned into the entrance. She carried her sleeping son up to their apartment and laid him down on their couch.

Her apartment was a fairly small but cozy home. It had two rooms and one bathroom, as well as a fair sized kitchen and living room. Sakura was a fairly simple woman and didn't bother decorating much, although the fact that she couldn't afford much was also a cause for her pretty plain home.

Sakura brewed herself some tea and sighed in satisfaction as she tasted its bitter but sweet taste. She pulled out the newspaper article and read the available jobs.

_Maid wanted- $11.00 per hour._

_Please call: (645)876-8567, for more info._

That sounded fairly well but Sakura had enough of housekeeping. She then looked at the next ad.

_Wanted: Exotic stripper._

_No experience necessary. Training provided._

_Call: (546)274-4965_

Sakura blushed at that ad and quickly went to the next.

_Now hiring- Secretary for Kaji Inc__._

_Must know: How to file, answer calls, write notes down,…_

_Must be: Diligent, Organized, Polite, Respectful_

_Please call: (387)356-2568_

Sakura frowned, the job required skills and if she couldn't even be a housekeeper, what on earth would make her think she could be a secretary? An exasperated sigh escaped her lips and she put the newspaper down. She laid her head on her kitchen table and groaned in desperation.

"Mommy?" A small voice spoke up.

Sakura looked at her son, who was looking at her worriedly, "Oh, Akira. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Akira shook his head and continued to look at his mother in worry. Sakura just ruffled her son's hair to tone down his worry, "Aw, Akira. Don't look like that, Smile." Sakura smiled herself and pointed at herself, "You see? Like this."

Akira's mouth twitched for a brief moment and Sakura giggled before pulling her son towards her, her fingers skillfully tickling his belly until he just couldn't contain his laugh. She stopped when her son was practically gasping for air and she laughed when Akira tried to tickle her back. "No, Akira you can't do that to me."

Akira pouted, "Why?"

"Because I'm your mommy," was Sakura's silly reply.

"Mom, that's cheating!" Akira whined and Sakura laughed at his response.

"It's not cheating when your mommy is doing it."

Akira hmphed and turned away from her in mock anger. Sakura smiled and stood up, "Come on, Aki, don't be like that."

"Mom! Aki's a girl name."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I always did want a little girl. However, instead I got a little boy. So, to make up for it, I'm calling you my precious little Aki."

Akira frowned and ignored his mom.

"Alright, my little dumpling. Let's go."

Akira continued to ignore her and Sakura raised an eyebrow at his childish actions, a sly grin soon growing on her face. "Jeez, Aki. I'm over here trying to invite you to get some ice cream but I see you don't want any. That's alright, though. I guess I'll go eat some myself. I just can't wait to get that banana split sundae with strawberry, fudge, and nuts… Oh and I can't forget the pomegranate tart with gummy bears, strawberries, and-"

There was a soft tug on Sakura's long, flowy, pink skirt and she saw Akira looking at her apologetically. "I want to go too, Mommy."

"Oh, now you do? But you were ignoring me."

"…I'm sorry."

Sakura chuckled and grabbed her purse as she and her son left for the ice cream shop. She thought solemnly to herself, during the drive to the ice cream shop, about her current job issue but waved it off once her son shouted, "I see the ice cream shop, Mommy!"

She laughed lightly, "I see it too, Aki."

When they got out the car Akira dashed for the shop and shouted to his mother, "I'll get in line for us!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her son's excitement but she stopped once she spotted a help wanted poster in the ice cream shop's window.

_HELP WANTED-_

_Waitress/Bartender for Konoha Bar._

_Paid by owner and tips._

Sakura looked at the poster warily. "Waitress or bartender at a bar?" _The Konoha Bar? I heard that's a pretty high-class bar… Could I actually do something like that? What if some drunk guy hurts me? No, this job is not for me._

"Mommy!" Akira shouted from inside the shop and beckoned his mom to hurry up since he was already in front of the line. Sakura quickly rushed in and apologized to her son and the young cashier before she made her order.

"Alright, m'am. That'll be $9.50."

Sakura nodded and scavenged through her purse for the money.

"I noticed that you were looking at the help wanted poster outside." The cashier brought up as Sakura was getting her money.

"Yes, I was."

"The bar is not an ordinary bar, only people with lots of money go there."

Sakura nodded and handed the cashier the money, "I heard."

"The owner of the bar came and told us that if anyone were curious and asked about the job, to mention that the bar would specifically like attractive women." She cast a glance to an interested Sakura and continued, "You're a pretty woman, I think you'll be able to get the job."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't really think working at a bar would be suitable."

The cashier shrugged as she handed Sakura her ice creams, "Like I said earlier, it's no ordinary bar."

"You never know," was her reply as she walked to a table that her son was excitedly sitting at.

"Yay, ice cream!" Her son exclaimed once he saw her arrive with their ice creams, causing Sakura to smile. "Yes, it's ice cream. Now eat up!" Akira dug right into the ice cream, much to Sakura's motherly dismay. "Don't eat too fast now, Aki, or you're going to get a brain freeze." She warned. Akira nodded and ate slower.

Sakura started eating her sundae as well, when she heard a voice somewhere behind her talking to the cashier. "Um, excuse me. I've seen the wanted poster outside the shop."

"Oh yes. The Konoha Bar is looking for waitresses and bartenders."

"Do you know how much they pay? The poster says paid by owner and tips but how much does the owner pay exactly?"

"I believe its eighteen-twelve."

"Per hour?" The woman asked in a tone of surprise. Sakura, who also heard the pay, decided to listen just a bit more. "That's a very large amount, especially considering it's a waitress job and that tips are included. Also that bar is for the wealthy so... that'll be quite the money."

Sakura could hear the cashier chuckle and she guessed that she was nodding at the moment.

"Wow. So um, do we have to fill in an application, have a resume, or take an interview?"

"The owner said he'd prefer to do an interview."

"Well, I'll definitely give that job a shot!" The woman stated determinedly.

"Good luck," Was the cashiers' response.

"Thank you."

Sakura sighed as she heard their conversation cease and she looked at her Sundae in dismay. A bar wasn't really her ideal job but maybe she could give it a try. It was very well paid after all and maybe she could meet a rich man there, who would love Akira almost as much as she does and who could sustain their family with no problem… Sakura quickly shook those greedy and sapless thoughts away. She was not going to bother with men anymore. She did not need a man to sustain her and her son when she can do it on her own… Just one more year. She thought. Just one more year of work and medical school, then I can be a surgeon and my son and I will have no problems ever again. We'll live happily ever after.

"Mom?" Akira called softly to his mom.

Sakura gave him her attention and she noticed his ice cream was already finished. "You're finished. Do you want to go home?"

"You didn't finish your ice cream."

Sakura shrugged, "I'm a bit full already."

Akira looked at his mother curiously, "If you want, I can eat the rest for you. You've always said that it's bad to waste food."

Sakura blinked before she burst out laughing. "Oh, Aki," she said between her laughter. "Go ahead and eat it."

Akira quickly went to eat her ice cream while Sakura was still giggling.

Oh how she loved her son. She loved him and would do anything for him to be happy. That's why she continued trying in life. He is what she lives for. Heck, she'd even work in a bar as long as that job can help her with Aki. She needed no man in her life when she already had her son. She was willing to go through hardships so her son could continue to smile.

"Aki?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I love you."

Akira stopped eating his ice cream and shot a toothy smile at his mother, "I love you too." With those words, tears started to well up in her eyes and she quickly dabbed them out before they spilled onto her face. _I won't fail you next time, Akira._

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story so far, I hope I get to hear from you all but please be considerate of your words.:) The mafia theme is currently not showing but it will soon or later and thanks again to AbyssQueen for beta-reading.:)<p> 


	2. Hired?

Hey my fellow Hamburgers~! The feedback on the first chapter of the story was great! I enjoyed reading every single one of those reviews. Just a note, reviews make me-and mostly any author- motivated to continue on my story so the more the reviews the more pumped up I feel to get the next chapter kicking! I usually get a bit demotivated when I get for example, 12 reviews and then I see that I got 66 story alerts. I am grateful to be on your alert list but maybe while putting me on your story alert you could also pop in a beautiful review? Maybe? Please and thank you. But getting on with life, onward to the story my hamburger veterans! ヾ(＠゜▽゜＠）ノ

**Special Announcement: **Thank you AbyssQueen for being my lovely beta-reader! You are a life saver~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Remember…:** Please Read and Review!

I'M IN LOVE WITH DANGER

_"A smile is the easiest way out of a difficult situation."-Haruno Sakura_

* * *

><p>I spilled so many tears that day and he didn't even care...<p>

"_Aren't you happy with me?"_ I was distressed.

_"Clearly not."_ But he still didn't care.

_"... Then get out and never return."_ So I gave up.

_"Gladly." _And he just didn't care. And once he left, he never returned. He just went out the door with only his pre-packed luggage and never gave a glance back.

That's how it ended.

I hated him. I still do. And I suffer to this day because of him.

I dream about him every day, though. And I know that, though I'm buried far back in his head; if not gone from it...

* * *

><p><em>It's already been 4 days since I got fired and I still don't even know if I should apply for that job in the Konoha Bar...<em>

Sakura took a small sip from her still hot mint tea and slowly gazed up at the clock; it was nearing the time for her to get to class.

She frowned and sighed tiredly. Still not having a job was starting to worry her. _Well at least I have a scholarship that can sustain my classes and I still have the money that my former boss gave me. It was actually quite generous of her to give me so much._

Her bright mind intelligently calculated the amount of money that she would end up with by the end of the week and divided up the amount she could use in groceries, bills and taxes. _I should economically be alright for now. But I'll need to get a job soon, _she finally concluded.

Sakura glanced at the clock again and exhaled inwardly to herself. "Akira, hurry up and get ready! Mommy needs to get to class!"

She could hear small scampering feet through the other room and she grinned while sitting back down and drinking more of her mint tea. _What a child... _ Luckily for her, she was already ready.

She had her hair up in a messy bun and wore a loose cream blouse, light blue not-so-short shorts, and some oatmeal Toms. It wasn't anything impressing since she had vowed to herself long before to rarely dress to impress. It was a vow she laid out after _he_, whom she strived so very hard to impress while they were together, left her.

She decided to live in more relaxed clothing because as a single mother she was out for work- not men- and honestly they grew on her quite quickly; they were just so comfortable.

Sakura broke from her dazed thoughts when she heard a loud thud come from Akira's room, before one could even blink she made a quick dash to the spot to see what happened, "Akira, are you okay?" She stared wide-eyed at Akira who was having trouble lifting up a drawer that was pulled completely off. It was on his leg.

She immediately went and grabbed the drawer off of him with her mother bear strength and held him to her for comfort, "Akira what happened?"

It was obvious what had happened- Akira clearly was trying to look for a shirt he really liked and pulled the drawer all the way out until he yanked it off. But she wanted to hear that from him.

He was crying uncontrollably, which she found understandable for she honestly would've cried too had she been in his place.

"I-I wanted t-to get the nin-ninja shirt t-that mo-mommy bought me b-but it all f-fell down on me!" He said in between sobs. She watched him worriedly and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

Just as she thought. She tightened her comforting hug and proceeded to carrying him to the kitchen table so she could examine her sons' injuries.

* * *

><p>Sakura scrutinized her son's leg intensively with him watching his mother with anxiety.<p>

She sighed in relief. _It's nothing too serious. But he did get a severe scrape and bruise. _ She could hear her sons' sniffles and she smiled comfortingly at him, "It'll be alright, Aki. It's nothing a bandage, gauze, and some pain relief ointment can't fix."

Her son seemed eased by her statements and waited for her to tend his wound.

Sakura hurriedly got said equipment and soothingly spread over the pain relief ointment on her sons scrape before she wrapped the bandage gauze securely over his leg.

"There, all done!" She cheerfully stated and ruffled his red hair. "Now it'll still hurt for a while but the pain will leave soon, I promise."

Akira nodded his head and Sakura carefully lifted him off the table and set him on the ground. "Now let's hurry up and go. Mommy will be late for school."

"Wait! I wanna wear my ninja shirt."

Sakura sighed and went to Akira's room; scrimmaging through the clothes in the fallen drawer until she found it. It was a cute red shirt with an adorable masked ninja on it, but it was even cuter when her son was wearing it.

When she got back to the living room she threw the shirt at her son who happily put it on. Her eyes shifted to the clock and she immediately grabbed Akira and rushed out, locking the door hastily behind her.

Sakura went for the car door but it wouldn't budge since it was locked. She sighed and realized she didn't even have her purse.

"Mommy, your keys are in your purse." Her son suddenly spoke up.

"I know that, Aki."

"You left your purse at home."

It took a lot for Sakura to not bang her head on the car. "I know... Okay, wait here real quick, Aki. Mommy is gunna get her purse."

Sakura raced to the apartment and went for the door but frowned when the door didn't open.

_Oh yeah, I locked it._

She went for her house keys but recalled once again that her house keys and cars keys were together.

This time Sakura did bang her head on the door. "You're. So. Stupid. Sakura."

She hurriedly went back to the parking lot and led her son to the Lobby of the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>The current woman on the desk glanced up at a panting Sakura and a calm Akira, then shook her head knowingly as Sakura smiled back, sheepishly. "Nice to see you, Hilga."<p>

Hilga sighed and grabbed a spare key, handing it to Sakura. "Seems like you're mother never learns, does she, Akira?"

Akira just looked at her and Sakura muttered a quick "Thanks," before leading him back to the apartment.

_This is going to be a long day... _

_And she was right_

* * *

><p><em>So bored…<em>

Sakura jadedly thought to herself, head and arms strewn across her desk; the day felt so drawn-out that Sakura couldn't even pin-point the exact time and when she looked at the clock it was only mere minutes from the last time she checked it.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and tried hard to focus on her professor, who was currently speaking about god-knows-what; she just wasn't in the state to even listen properly. She soon found her emerald eyes once again shifting to the clock and she inwardly groaned at the minimal time that had passed.

She didn't know why but she felt very unnerved today and she just had to glance at the clock again and again almost as if she were waiting to get to something.

"Ms. Haruno,please pay attention to either this class, or maybe since you're so entranced with the clock, why don't you just take it and leave?"

Sakura frowned and apologized to her professor, "I'm so very sorry, Professor Tsunade. I shall focus in class, I promise."

The irritated blonde professor scrutinized her pupil for a while longer before turning sharply back to the board and returning to her lesson. Sakura felt extremely abashed to have interrupted class and from then on she kept her eyes on the board, her ears to Tsunades' words and her hands to her black-ink pen; writing her notes like mad.

When the time arrived for class to end she was the first to get up from her desk and was probably going to be the first to get out until her professors' voice halted her. "Ms. Haruno, may I have a word with you?"

Sakura stopped abruptly and smiled sheepishly back at Tsunade, "Sure."

It was awkward just staying in a room with the most likely strictest professor in the entire world, but that professor was also her biggest guide in life.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Tsunade asked casually dropping all professionalism.

"Of course, Professor."

Tsunade smacked the back of Sakura's head and rubbed it soothingly afterward. "You don't have to be so formal, Pinky. As your godmother and mentor, I'm been worried by your lack of focus; it's quite unlike you."

Sakura grimaced solemnly and shrugged in return, "I honestly have no clue, Tsunade. I feel a bit anxious today, but for what reason? Even I don't know."

"You're most likely stressed… Did you get fired again?" Tsunade asked knowingly; remembering times in which Sakura cried to her about being fired too many times.

Sakura ashamedly shifted her gaze to the ground and nodded her head. "I'm too much of a klutz when it comes to household duties."

Tsunade shook her head in disappointment. "You better not be a klutz when it comes to doing surgery. Although I admit your skill in medical circumstances are quite prodigious, what would employers think when they see that you've gotten fired many times from _household_ jobs?"

Sakura shrugged not giving Tsunade any eye contact until she felt a glare coming her way. "I know, Tsunade, I know… It would make me less adequate in their eyes but I can't help it."

"Well learn to help it. I didn't intern you and help you finish high school at such a young age to have you not even hold down one job."

Sakura nodded determinedly, "You're right, Tsunade. I promise that the next job I get will be a job that I can hold down for the rest of the year."

Tsunade chuckled. "That's it, keep that determination and will power and this year will come by very quickly."

Sakura chuckled as well.

"Hmm. Now that I remember, I think I know of an available job that you could get that I'm certain you could hold down. It's a job that requires people skills, which is very important when it comes to being a doctor, especially a surgeon."

Sakura curiously wondered what that job may be. _A nurse? A medical lab assistant? A counselor?_ She realized how preposterous each of those jobs were since she needed some sort of license for each of those jobs and she was currently working for a surgical license.

"So what is it?" She anxiously asked knowing that Tsunade would suggest a very amazing job.

"A friend of mine mentioned how his bar was hiring waitresses-" She paused momentarily when she noticed Sakura's form stiffen up. "Is something wrong? You didn't happen to have gotten fired from a waitress job have you?"

Sakura shook her head slowly, "No but I don't know if working at a bar will be a good idea."

"Do not fret, that bar is quite prestigious, only the richest of the rich can actually afford to get there."

Sakura began to wonder if Tsunade frequented that bar, she knew her godmother was a helpless alcoholic who greatly adored her Sake.

"This job wouldn't happen to be in the Konoha bar?" She had the distinct feeling that it was but she couldn't help but ask. _Is this fate? Is this God's way of telling me that it's the job for me?_

"Why yes it is. Did you already hear of the job?"

Sakura nodded cautiously, "When I went for ice cream with Akira I noticed a help wanted poster for it and the cashier mentioned it to me afterward."

"The cashier of an ice cream parlor?"

"Yeah she told me the bar owner came and requested if she could mention the job to young, pretty women who even glimpsed at the poster."

"He did, did he…? That lecher." She incoherently mumbled the last bit to herself, making Sakura unable to have heard it.

"Yes and point is, she mentioned it to me and I've been considering it but-"

"Apply for it." Tsunade interrupted abruptly. "However, let me accompany you."

Sakura gaped and was about to protest until Tsunade sternly pulled her to the parking lot, not allowing her godchild to even have a say in the matter.

_Welcome to the world of Tsunade, where she promptly rules it to no ends. _Sakura glumly thought as Tsunade brought Sakura to her car.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched the city pass by her quickly as Tsunade drove significantly over the speed limit. "Tsunade, don't you think you should slow down a bit?"<p>

"I'm speeding for your sake. I know that you don't like keeping Akira waiting for too long."

Sakura immediately shut her mouth as images of her adorable and recently injured son came to mind.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile warmly. "How is that little boy anyways? I haven't seen the child in quite a while; you should bring him to the campus again."

"So you could suffocate him with your large bust embrace? I don't think so."

Tsunade scoffed. "Watch your words, Sakura."

Sakura giggled playfully. "Well since you truly care, Akira is doing fine, however he did drop a drawer onto his leg this morning." A sharp gasp was heard from Tsunade and Sakura quickly eased her mentor's worry. "He's alright though, he just got a couple of scrapes and bruises but nothing a bit of mom love can't fix." She proudly finished.

Tsunade shook her head amusingly at the Roseate. "Well that's great I suppose. Poor thing though, he must've inherited his klutzy nature from his mother. What an unfortunate soul."

Sakura grunted, "He is no klutz it was a simple accident but my son is quite aware of his surroundings."

"That's good for him if only I could say the same for his mother."

Sakura frowned and glared at Tsunade. "Get off my back, Tsunade."

The older woman chuckled and brought one hand to ruffle Sakura's hair playfully, much to Sakura's dismay.

After some minutes of silence, Tsunade finally stated their arrival. "We're here, Sakura."

Sakura wearily looked up at the bar and was fairly amazed by its grandeur and luxurious exterior. It was connected with various other buildings and businesses but it stuck out like a sore thumb.

While the other various buildings were mostly metal, the bar's walls were nothing but warm brown and beige bricks that stretched all over its large wide walls contrasting greatly with the dull metallic buildings surrounding it, it had 2 large mosaic glass windows by both sides of the mahogany double doors, that proudly stood in the middle, and there was also a semi-circle mosaic on top of the door. Its entrance was simply entrancing.

The bar seemed quite welcoming and if it weren't for the bronze sign installed into the wall that read "Konoha Bar"; Sakura wouldn't have even thought this building was a bar.

"Well, are you going in or are you gonna continue to drool all over the asphalt?" Tsunade smirked as Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm going, I'm going." She frustratedly retorted. Sakura stood in front of the mahogany doors for a brief second; inhaling a deep breath before finally opening them and entering its splendor interior.

Sakura gasped as she saw that it was definitely breath-taking.

She realized just how large the bar was; not only was it wide but it was also cavernous, having a very inner depth.

It had cream-white marble floors throughout the whole building and a very large chandelier hanging from the center of the building which seemed to be the main light source for the establishment, and the bar, which was in the back center of the building, extended practically through the whole building, only having probably a mere 5 feet distance from the wall. She noticed that the long bar was made of white pristine quartz on top of a dark cherry oak stand and there were also cherry oak glass cabinets behind with various shining glass cups.

Sakura quickly noticed that aside from the bar there were several tables strewn around the building with an extravagant embroidered cloth on them and either rose or white lily bouquets in the center of each table. _Is this why they need waitresses?_

"Hello, welcome to the Konoha Bar, where we only serve our guest life's finest dishes and drinks." A beautiful bubbly blond waitress suddenly welcomed, appearing beside the awing Sakura and the amused Tsunade. "How may I help you fine ladies?" She continued.

"We would like to see Jiraiya."

The waitress raised a confused eyebrow and took a closer look at Sakura and Tsunade. "Oh, it's you Tsunade. I'll call him over quickly but while you wait, would you like som-"

"Your strongest Sake."

The blond giggled. "Of course and would your… companion like anything to drink?"

Tsunade shot a questioning glance at Sakura, "Well what do you want? Drink's on me."

Sakura shrugged in confusion, as she had never really been in a place as fancy as this so she didn't know what they served. "Um, I guess I'll get some coke."

Tsunade try hard to stiff back her laughter while the waitress disconcertingly eyed Sakura.

"I'm sorry mam, but we don't sell drugs."

Tsunade chortled and patted Sakura's head in mock comfort as Sakura stood with shock on how ridiculous she made herself look. "Sakura, they don't give such drinks in places like this."

Sakura immediately look down in humiliation, "Well what do they serve here that's not alcohol?"

"Um, well we have lemonade, sweet tea, and water." The waitress suggested.

Sakura inwardly cringed at the small alternatives, "I guess I'll have some sweet tea."

The waitress nodded and handed a brown-haired girl, who stood behind the bars' counter serving drinks to many lavishly dressed men, the order.

When Sakura saw both girls look back at her and giggle she could only guess that they were laughing at her.

"I don't like these places, Tsunade."

Her mentor chuckled. "It takes some getting used to but do not fret, after all this was your first time in such a place, your naïve confusion is only natural."

"Gee, Thanks."

"Come, let's take a seat." Tsunade beckoned and waltzed towards the bar with Sakura in tow.

"Well, well Tsunade. Nice seeing you again." The female bartender spoke as she handed Tsunade a small bottle of Sake, which the prestigious woman gulped down with one chug.

"It is nice to see you again as well, Ten Ten."

The bartender nodded thankfully before handing Sakura her non-alcoholic drink, eyeing her, amused, while doing so. "First time in a place like this, huh?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"She's a student of mine as well as my goddaughter."

"Is she? So this is Sakura?"

Tsunade nodded.

She smiled charmingly at Sakura, "Well it's a pleasure and honor to meet Tsunade's pride and joy pupil."

"Don't give her too much credit, Ten Ten; it might get to her head."

Sakura frowned and irritatedly glared at Tsunade. "Not as much as the Sake probably goes to yours."

Ten Ten laughed at the two's amusing close interaction. "Watch it, Saku-"

"Tsunade!" A boisterous voice called from behind cutting off Tsunade's warning.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and glanced back at a tall, white-haired man whose long hair was tied back into an elegant low ponytail. "You do not have to make such a loud ruckus, Jiraiya."

"Aye but I do especially for someone as special as-"

"Save your flirting for another available woman, I'm here simply for business purposes."

"Are you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, you see this young woman right here." She roughly grabbed Sakura, who was about to take a sip of her sweet tea, and pulled her in front of her, displaying her to the rich man. "Yeah, she needs a job and you mentioned how you needed a lovely waitress, well here she is."

Jiraiya laughed and hollered humorously, much to Tsunade's irritation. "Jiraiya, you're grating my nerves here."

Jiraiya slowly stopped his laughing until it ceased all together. "I'm sorry I just never thought you'd recommend someone you know to work here."

"She's desperate."

Sakura scoffed inwardly but didn't retort.

Jiraiya casted his full attention to Sakura, his eyes roamed from her feet to her head and he smiled flirtatiously. "Well she's definitely hired."

Sakura self-consciously blushed and Tsunade shot a deadly glare at the man. "If you even touch or speak to this woman the wrong way I'll make sure to pound you to the ground, you hear me?"

Jiraiya raised his hand in defense. "Calm down, I won't. Believe it or not I preferably keep a professional relationship with my workers."

"That better be the case."

"Why, you wouldn't happen to be jealous, Tsunade?"

"I'm not. This girl is my prodigious student and goddaughter; I want no trouble to come to her."

"Your student and goddaughter? So this is our dear Sakura?"

Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya warmly shook hands with Sakura. "Well it's a pleasure to finally be of your acquaintance, you are quite the site to behold. I imagined you quite differently; probably more like a mousy girl than an exotic beauty."

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade warningly called out.

He chuckled quietly and continued on. "Well since you're definitely beautiful and Tsunade found it necessary to accompany you here and recommend you then I suppose that you will be a true benefit. You're hired."

Sakura secretly squealed in her head; she was hired so easily and quickly. "You start tomorrow-"

"After school until 8 P.M." Tsunade abruptly finished for him.

"What time do her classes end?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"At 2 P.M."

"Well then that's your work hours; if you want you could always stay a bit longer for extra hours."

Tsunade shook her head, "She has a kid to tend to so it'll be unlikely that she could stay for longer hours. In fact I think 8 P.M. is already stretching it."

Sakura frowned, "Actually I can only pick my son up as late as 6 P.M."

"6 P.M….?" Tsunade frowned in shame until a sudden idea popped into her head. "I could pick him up and take care of him," she suggested slowly.

Sakura frowned and looked at Tsunade wearily, "Okay, but you cannot drink in front of him or while you're taking care of him in general. Sometimes he's a bit peeved and disheveled by 6 so I recommend that you give him some time before talking to him. He also expects to eat by 6:30 and his favorite food is Onigri. Do NOT give him more than 3 dumplings if he ever happens to come across them; even if he's begging and crying just hold your ground. Aki really hates onion and tomatoes so try to avoid giving him food with those two things. If you see him do a little dance that means he really has to pee so just send him to the restroom immediately, even if he denies it- then just force him. Oh and If he's a rude little boy smack his bum or flick his forehead, it always works. If he gets too out of hand just call me and I'll discipline the little devil."

Tsunade watched Sakura in astonishment. "I guess I'll try my best to appease you."

Sakura smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much, Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded, "You're very welcome."

"Well that's a shame, young Sakura already has a child?" Jiraiya suddenly brought up in disappointment. Tsunade glared warningly at Jiraiya but he only ignored her and continued on professionally, "You're going to need a uniform. Can you state your measurements?"

Tsunade sighed and answered for Sakura. "She's a small."

"I asked for measurements, Tsunade."

"She's a small."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat knowing Tsunade was solid with her answer. "Ino, can you get us a small uniform for our new worker here?"

The blonde waitress, Ino, nodded. "Of course." She gracefully walked towards a back door and came back minutes later with a uniform in hand.

"You see what Ino is wearing?" Jiraiya asked briefly beckoning for the blonde to model her outfit.

She was wearing a cute cream blouse with a light blue bow in its collar, and a knee-length pencil skirt that was placed just below her bust, along with long spandex socks that went beyond her skirt and modest black heels. "That is the uniform we provide." Jiraiya finished rather proudly.

Ino handed Sakura her uniform. Sakura was quick to notice that her uniform had a light pink bow with it instead of a light blue one like Ino's. _That's cute._

"Remember work starts tomorrow right after your classes end, you may be a pretty face and Tsunade may have recommended you but I expect that you're able to prove yourself as great." Jiraiya sternly stated. "This job is different from many; first you're going to be meeting many wealthy and high-class people, and you may meet… well you'll probably meet some very interesting people. I sternly recommend that you keep your relationship with guests on a professional level."

Sakura nodded. "Do not fret, I have no intent on going beyond a business or friendly relationship with our guests."

Jiraiya nodded in approval, "That's great. I can't wait to have you in our workforce, my young cherry blossom."

Sakura smiled and shook hands were her new boss. "Thank you very much, sir."

Sakura glanced at Tsunade signaling her for their leave, which Tsunade affirmed with a curt nod. "It's time for our leave, Jiraiya."

"Aw, you sure you don't want to stay here for just a while longer?" He teasingly pleaded.

Tsunade just grunted in response and hauled Sakura out until Jiraya's hand shot for Tsunade's arm, quickly halting her. "What do you want, Jiraiya?" She asked, exasperated.

"Just wanted to have a quick word." He stated calmly.

Her sharp amber eyes observed the man heedfully before she turned to Sakura to dismiss herself. "Go on into the car without me, I'll be there shortly." She then turned back to her companion. "Alright, just make it quick."

Jiraiya nodded and decided to get straight to the point. "I hope you're aware of how… special this bar is?"

"Yeah, I know. It only caters to the most wealthy and high class people." Tsunade gallingly stated.

"Other than that, some of our customers are… shady people and-"

"Nothing my student can't handle." Tsunade abruptly specified. She had complete and utter trust in Sakura's capabilities, although she could be a klutz she was absolutely no push over.

"Tsunade, you don't understand. Some of our guests don't legally attain the money they've gained, if you know what I mean."

"You serve criminals?"

"You know what people I serve. You clearly know. I worry that Sakura might get herself in trouble."

"You think I'm not worrying? I fear that she may be mingling with danger here but she really needs the money and I trust that you keep a keen eye on your workers."

Jiraiya quickly picked up on her hidden message: _Take care of her._ "Tsunade, I'll try to take care of her but I can't say that she won't be taken from under my nose. Some people are slick."

"Try."

Jiraiya felt a twinge of surprise. "You care for her a lot, don't you, Tsunade? You talk about her greatly when you're drunk or even when you're sober. As the noble gentlemen I am, I promise I'll let no harm come to that gorgeous child."

"You're lewd personality never ceases to amaze me but thank you, Jiraiya."

A sly grin grew over Jiraiya's face, "Did the great Tsunade just thank me?"

Tsunade scoffed and immediately walked out. "Have a nice evening," She called shrewdly.

She went to her car, her ire clearly showing, much to Sakura's amusement. "That guy is an interesting character." Tsunade grunted in response and sternly glanced at Sakura.

"Good luck is all I have to say."

Sakura only giggled.

_If only luck were by my side_

* * *

><p>And done!<p>

Sakura finally has a well-paying job! Hooray~!

_Will_ she last in the job?

_What_ are these dangerous people that Jiraiya and Tsunade worry so much about?

_Will_ Akira dirty his ninja shirt with macaroni?

You'll just have to wait for future chapters!

Remember to leave a beautiful review~! All of your reviews motivate me greatly to continue on writing and they seriously make my day- as they probably do for any author.

But please withhold from making a flame, however constructive criticism is acceptable. :) Y si hablo espanol so for any of you Spanish speakers who can read English but can't write it then lemme just say: Si te entiendo.

I also can understand various other Hispanic languages and you know what? If I don't understand your language then I can just Google translate it. :P

Well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter~!

See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]


	3. Work and Love?

Hello Hamburger Veterans! :) I have, at last, updated IILWD! I apologize for the 5-month wait and appreciate your patience but you should have gotten used to it by now. I am sad to say that my tardiness will continue on since I have boldly signed up to 3 AP classes as well as 2 (maybe 3) after school clubs- I have not much free time nowadays but I believe I can still manage to sneak in a few minutes or hours every once in a blue moon!

**Announcement:** It is currently September 11 and I would like to give my condolences to those who have lost someone in the 9/11 attack. It was a tragic moment in history and I found it necessary to share some words pertaining to it during this day. And no, I am not going to bother with any of those conspiracies that people love to constantly blabber about; my belief in them is minimal if not non-existent…

Honestly, I was only 5 during 9/11 and I have no memories or recollections of it but hearing stories and watching clips just give me the sensation that I'm reliving it and no matter how many times I see it, I always get these waves of emotion whenever I see footage of the tower's collapsing, it is just something surreal.

This day is very impactful and let me just say that those who died are gone but not forgotten. I am speaking whole-heartedly when I say that I admire the heroes of that day and I grieve for the loss of innocent lives. In 100 years, I am sure this day could still be one of infamy not only because it was a tragedy but also because it was a day where the world was united.

Rest in peace to 9/11 victims and live-on America.

Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Remember to read and Review and enjoy! **

I'M IN LOVE WITH DANGER

_"You make mistakes… but… because of those mistakes… you get the strength to stand up to them… that's why I think you are truly strong."-Hinata Hyuuga_

_It was our first date and I was extremely nervous, I was already 17 but I was still having nervous jitters._

_That day, I had tried my absolute best to look good for him. I had to beg my mother to take me to the mall so I could buy something suitable, and I ended up buying a pale pink spaghetti strap dress, that stopped right above my knees. I wore some flower-printed ballet flats and my hair was put into loose curls._

_I really tried so hard for him. _

_I finished preparing myself early and was only waiting for him to arrive. The knock on the door notified me that he was here and I quickly rushed out to the door(almost tripping over my living room rug) after I cursed myself for my clumsiness, I straightened myself up and casually opened the door. _

_And he was there, wearing a loose shirt of his favorite rock band and some dark straight jeans. His hair was as messy as always, he honestly looked as if he just rolled out of bed and wore whatever he first laid eyes on. But that didn't matter to me because that was just how he was: carefree and rugged, and at that time, my teenage-self only cared for that._

_I muttered a shy hello as he unashamedly checked me out. I never felt so self-conscious in my whole life but when he said, "Hey, you look nice," all nervousness went out the door. I smiled coyly and enjoyed my very first date with him at a monster truck show. I didn't even like monster trucks but he did and that's all that mattered to me._

_I only cared for him and had actually thought he really cared for me but I would later on realize that he never cared for me…_

After the trip from the Konoha Bar, Tsunade had to drop Sakura off at the University so she could retrieve her car and pick-up Akira. They both planned to go to an Italian restaurant afterwards, along with Akira, to celebrate Sakura's new employment.

She was absolutely elated; she hasn't felt so proud and happy in quite a long time.

The whole world seemed livelier.

Everything just held a more brighter tint to it, the grass seemed a lot greener, the sky appeared much bluer and the sun looked more… sunnier!

Sakura hasn't felt this relaxed and merry for some time now.

_Maybe this is the beginning of a much more organized life…_

* * *

><p>While entering the daycare, the usual young female staff member, Hana, welcomed Sakura with her usual smile and greeting. "Good afternoon, Ms. Haruno. You seem awfully happy today."<p>

Sakura nodded cheerfully, "Well let's just say my day hasn't ever been in its brightest in quite a while."

Hana nodded, happy to see the young mother in an unstressed state. Haruno Sakura was known throughout the daycare as being a single mother who worked as if she had the weight of the world on her back. Hana often pitied the woman, she could tell the days when Sakura was stressed out more than others. Just the past couple days were clearly some hectic ones, it was all reflected in her red eyes and forced smile; Sakura has been shedding too many tears.

However, her aura was a lot lighter and brighter. She was practically beaming out rays of sunshine and rainbows.

It was nice to see the always tired Sakura, relaxed and happy for once.

Hana kindly chatted with the pretty single mother for a couple minutes before leaving to retrieve Akira. He was currently playing with two other boys and a girl at the building blocks station. When she called out his name his head whipped towards her and he knowingly went to her side, waving goodbye to his friends.

She led the boy to the front desk where his mother was waiting for him, a joyous scene was displayed by the mother and son as Sakura brought her arms out towards him with a warm smile plastered on her lips making young Akira elatedly run towards the arms of his merry mother. The room held a warm ambiance in result of the loving display.

Sakura smiled her usual tender, affectionate smile when she held her son in her arms while her son held a content smile on his small lips.

Hana patiently waited for the two to finish their fond embrace, chuckling as Sakura awkwardly apologized. "Oh, no worries," Hana smiled at the still-embarrassed mother, "you clearly adore your son, there's nothing wrong with that. I hope you both have a really good afternoon." The woman said, bidding them a warm-hearted good-bye, which Sakura returned.

She waved at Hana while holding her son's hand tightly and exiting the daycare.

* * *

><p>Akira talked animatedly during the ride home, a rarity since he was usually asleep after a tiring day of playing and learning.<p>

"…And then Rin told me that he saw a dinosaur in that amusement park! But he said that it was fake and that it was only a robot that was a part of the ride but he said it still looked so real! I want to go to an amusement park one day, mommy! Can you take me?"

Sakura laughed at her sons blabbering story-telling and nodded, "I'll take you to an amusement park one day."

"Really?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, Aki, Just wait a little while more and mommy will take you to an amusement park. I promise." _I'll promise you the world if I could… Anything for you, Aki._

Akira squealed with delight and recounted more stories of the amusement park his friend went to during the whole trip home, even when they were entering their apartment.

"Mommy, when you take me to the amusement park can we go to all the rides? Rin said he couldn't go to all of them because his dad was scared of some of them but you're not a scaredy cat so can we go to all of them?"

Wanting to tell Akira that she needed to get ready, Sakura tried hard to quiet her son, nodding at everything he said until he quieted down. "We'll go to all the rides when we go to the amusement park but as for now we have to get ready to go to a restaurant."

Already his usual calm and composed self, Akira eyed his mom, completely puzzled, "Restaurant?"

She nodded, bending down on an eye-level with her son, "Yup. Granny Tsunade and I planned on going to an Italian restaurant and she'll come to pick us up in about 30 minutes, okay?"

Her son nodded, giving her a smile as his mother ruffled his hair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, now I'm going to go change into something else, give me a shout if Tsunade comes, Okay?"

"Alright." He chirped.

Sakura beamed at her son, "Good boy."

* * *

><p><em>Now what to wear…<em>

Her eyes shifted through the clothing in her drawers as she dug through it, pulling out some shirts, then folding and putting them back in neatly. She smiled approvingly as she found a light pink blouse with black buttons. She then skimmed through another drawer that held her bottoms and immediately found a slim black skirt. Her final outfit piece was in her closet which she scurried over to, slipping on some black wedges with the cutest bow in the tip.

She did a couple twirls and look-ups as she admired her attire in the mirror, completely pleased with it. The Rosette turned to her vanity but jumped up in surprise as she saw Akira in the doorway, he stared at her curiously.

Sakura welcomed him with a smile and she modeled her look in front of him, "Is it too much?"

He shook his head, "No… you look really pretty, mommy."

She chuckled, watching him as he made himself comfortable in her bed. He usually came to her side when he had nothing to do and it didn't bother her one bit. Why would it? He was her cute little _Aki-Pocky_.

Having decided to not leave her hair down, Sakura was working on her hair, humming a merry hymn while doing so. She was only putting it up in a simple low bun, tying a black ribbon over the black hair band that held her bun in place top add some more _spark_ to it.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied with the result.

Her emerald orbs drifted to her son who was playing around with her cellphone that she had aloofly thrown in bed, she examined his clothing critically before asking, "Do you want to change, Aki?"

He shook his head, concentrated on playing "Bricks" on his mother's cellphone. His mother clucked her tongue in mock disappointment until a loud knock echoed through the hall ways from the front door.

Sakura quickly grabbed her black clutch purse as she went to answer the door with Aki closely following her, still playing _Bricks_.

Sakura greeted her professor/godmother merrily, "Hey, Tsunade."

The older woman gave her a curt nod. Her hair had been left straight down while she wore a black cocktail dress and had on some black stilettos. Sakura couldn't help but envy the 50-something year old woman, she bet that when she becomes Tsunade's age she would already be pruning however Tsunade seemed to defy the laws of aging considering that she looked so young and stunning despite her age.

Akira greeted the older woman as well and was immediately brought into a suffocating embrace from the woman. "Hello, Akira. My I feel like you grow every day. I hope you're doing well."

He dipped his head in consent while in the tight embrace. Letting out a breath of air when she finally let go of him, Sakura laughed at them both. Tsunade was a very strong woman and it never ceased to amuse the rosette how Akira struggled within the tight, loving embrace of the older woman. "Alright, let's go. I'm seriously hungry, and the food is on Tsunade."

Tsunade rolled her amber eyes, "Don't push it, pinky."

Sakura only giggled and locked the door behind her as they exited her home.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was called Sapore d'Italia, and boy was it fancy.<p>

Now Sakura felt like she and Aki were supremely under dressed. Tsunade chuckled as she witnessed Sakura's awe. "You really, need to get out more Sakura. This is the second place you're drooling over." A mocking smirk spread over her lips as Sakura spluttered in embarrassment, immediately denying the allegation.

The place was so brightly lit and everything seemed so extravagant to Sakura's _commoner _eyes.

"Buona sera!" A cheerful waitress suddenly hopped in and welcomed them, shooting them a dazzling smile, "How may I help you?"

Tsunade lifted three fingers, "Table for three, please: two adults and one child."

The waitress nodded and led them through the restaurant which Sakura inwardly gawked at (not making the mistake to do so, openly in public).

The place was _huge _and_ lavish,_ the walls were painted a rich red and had various copy-cat portraits of famous paintings (Mona Lisa, Danaë with Nursemaid, Bacchus and Ariadne , and many more she couldn't name) adorning them. The whole floor itself was made of white marble and there was one big crystal chandelier in the center of the high ceilings with smaller crystal chandeliers surrounding it in fairly-spaced intervals. Various table-clothed tables were scattered around the room, some bigger than others, all of them having either candles or roses in its center.

The gawking had stopped when the waitress dropped them off in a 3-seat table, all of them seated themselves and both Sakura and Tsunade chuckled at Aki, whose head was barely over the table. The waitress smiled and fetched him a small booster seat that raised him up enough for his elbows to be placed on the table.

The young waitress handed them each a menu and told them she would return later to take their order bidding them an Italian "see you later".

The moment Sakura's eyes met with foreign words she muttered to her mentor, "Alright, Tsunade… You're going to have to help me decipher this fancy Italian menu."

Tsunade lips tugged to a smug smile, "There's a description for each underneath in small-print."

"Oh! I didn't even notice them…"

"Pick one from each category. This is going to be a meal." Tsunade added.

Sakura nodded still reading the menu. _Gamberi e Lenticchie__— Sautéed jumbo shrimp with lentils, celery, in a fresh herb lemon sauce… That sounds good._

_Paccheri alla Scarpariello —Neopolitan large rigatoni with cherry tomato, garlic, basil, oregano, Romano and Parmigiano Reggiano… I guess that will do even though I don't know what half this stuff even is._

_Capesante al Limone —Seared sea scallops, served with spinach, fresh mints in a lemon wine sauce… Ooo~! Sounds good to me!_

Sakura looked over at her son who, judging by the perplexed look on his face, clearly did not understand a thing on the menu. She giggled and went over to help him until the waitress came. She gave them a smile before asking, "Do we have our orders yet?"

Tsunade was the first to order, she ordered each dish very eloquently, her voice had never once jumbled up the foreign words, something Sakura admired and envied, "Conchiglie ai Frutti Di Mare, Risotto Vongole e Zucchine, Cassuola di Tonno, and some red wine please."

The waitress nodded, writing down the order before turning to Sakura, Sakura inwardly frowned, _I'm totally going to be butchering these words._ "Um, I would like a Gambe-rry e Lent-itchy, Pac-cherry alla Scar-pa-rye-lo, Cape-san-tea al Lemon and some ice tea, please." Sakura nervously looked up at the waitress writing the orders down but she could just tell that the woman was trying hard to hold back a laugh. Her lopsided smile and quivering lips said it all.

"Alright mam, and what would the little boy like?" The waitress nudged her heads towards Akira and before either Sakura or Tsunade could help him out, Akira ordered rather comically. "I would like macaroni with Sprite, please."

Sakura doubted that the restaurant even sold macaroni much less Sprite, a soft drink. However she was caught by surprise as the waitress nodded, giving the table a bow before walking away.

"They actually sell macaroni and sprite."

"Pasta and ginger ale are the same thing to them, Saks." The blonde woman said, grinning at Akira, "Nice job, Kiddo. You did better than your mom."

Akira chortled, "Really?"

The older woman nodded, shooting a teasing glance at Sakura whom never wanted to sink and melt into a seat as much as she did that day. She frowned, holding her head down so Tsunade wouldn't notice her embarrassed blush. "Whatever, Tsunade. I'm sorry I'm not so use to the _rich_ life." The young rosette pouted.

Tsunade shook her head, looking over at Akira as he still had a proud grin splayed across his lips. _Kids and parents, these days…_

The waitress eventually came with their first order and Akira's macaroni (pasta), having her never-ending smile on as she said, "Buon appetito!"

Seconds after she left, the two women began to eat. Sakura moaned in delight as the sumptuous and foreign flavor titillated her taste buds. "It's so good…"

Tsunade chuckled as she was eating her meal, smiling amusingly at how Sakura practically devoured her food. It was something new for the rosette and Tsunade could tell that Sakura liked this new environment that was reserved for those who had fortune and luck.

Tsunade wished Sakura could get this lifestyle for herself and believed whole-heartedly that the rosette could have done so a lot sooner if it weren't for some _obstacles_ that have come by, hindering Sakura's dream more and more.

The biggest obstacle to have bombarded her life was _that man_.

It was obvious that Sakura was still haunted by her late-boyfriend who was also the father of Akira…

That man had never held any form of reverence towards Sakura no matter what the poor, love-struck rosette tried to do. Tsunade clearly recalled him even stating that Sakura was only "temporary".

Sakura on the other hand, held her upmost highest admiration towards him. She remembered how Sakura would always defend the man when Tsunade was irked by him and how she always spoke so highly of him saying things like "he's the one" "We'll be together, forever"… In the end he only resulted in being the no-good scumbag that Tsunade has originally seen him as.

Clasping her hands together and bringing them under her chin as she propped her elbows onto the table, amber eyes examined the rosette. From her exotic pink hair to her exuberant emerald eyes down to her pastel hands that was loosely holding her silverware. Sakura was pretty and young… She had her life ahead of her but she was stubborn and broken.

"Sakura, I'm a bit curious here… How's your love life? Is it still non-existent?" She joked with the last bit however was pretty serious with the question as a whole.

Caught by Surprise, Sakura shortly choked on her drink, her son quickly patted her back and Sakura thanked him before shooting a harsh glare at Tsunade. "I don't see why it matters."

"I'm just curious. I personally think you should go accompany yourself with men here and there. There really is nothing wrong with it."

"I don't need one."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she took a swig of the red wine, "And why is that?"

After eating her second meal, Sakura placed her silverware down and kept her a stern gaze with the elder blonde, "Because I can do anything _they _could do, all by myself." Her words were spoken with a firm finality, signaling to the older woman that she was hell-bent on her ideals.

"It wouldn't hurt, Saks."

Sakura shook her head. She had no desire to be in this topic— not one ounce of desire.

Smiling and thanking the waiter who brought her last entrée. She dug into her third, and final, meal, speaking in-between bites. "Men are no-good scum bags. Remember you told me that once?"

"It was directed to that no-good idiot of a man that you were so infatuated with back then. You _know _that."

Sakura scoffed, "Whatever, in the end, I'm doing fine on my own."

"Says the girls who just got a job today," Tsunade muttered smartly, "Nevertheless don't you think it would be good for Akira?"

Said boy perked his head up from the game- already being finished with his food- at the mention of his name, he was playing on his mom's cellphone the whole time, being enthralled with the _bricks_ game while his mother and Tsunade were having grown up talk. Sakura told him that they weren't talking to him and he shrugged, returning to the game.

Sakura turned her gaze towards Tsunade, arching an eyebrow for Tsunade to explain herself, "And what good would it do for my son?"

"Well the boy _will _need more masculinity in his life."

"I'm pretty tough…"

Tsunade chuckled, "Well you are but you're not _manly_."

"He can gain those attributes from his buddies."

"Sakura, someone is going to have to teach him things you can't. The day _will_ come when you can't do something for him that a man could have."

Stubborn as always, Sakura disagreed, "I'll be able to work through it when the day comes."

Finally groaning in exasperation, Tsunade rubbed her temples to soothe her nerves. Grumbling "So stubborn." loud enough for Sakura to hear. "At least keep the thought in mind, you are still young and beautiful. I'm sure many men are lining up for your hand."

Sakura had once again disagreed with a slow shake of her head, "No one would want to be with a _used car_."

Taken aback by the rosette's comment, Tsunade only stared wide-eyed at her star pupil and special god daughter. "Sakura-"

Sakura abruptly rose up from her seat, smiling sadly at Tsunade. "I believe it's getting late, tomorrow I have a busy day ahead of me and I'll need plenty of rest. Don't worry about driving me home, I'll haul a cab back. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Tsunade, really… I'll see you tomorrow." She bowed respectfully towards Tsunade before she left the older women, being followed dutifully by her young son who gave a swift hug and curt wave towards Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Young Akira had long ago quit the <em>Bricks<em> game, aggravated with how the ball went faster and faster until it flew to the ground making it game over.

He brought his gaze towards his mother. They were both sitting in the back seat of the cab and it had been a quiet, mellow ride, throughout it all his mother seemed… sad.

"Mommy, why are you sad?"

Sakura let out a chuckle, inwardly soothing herself down, and ruffled her son's hair, "I'm not sad, Aki. Mommy's just thinking about the day she has ahead of her."

Her son stared at her before he muttered a soft "okay". In the end, he believed her as always, he couldn't tell that she was lying and forcing the smiles she was giving him and he really wouldn't be able to tell at such a tender age. Sakura was grateful for his naivety. She didn't want her son to be swallowed up by her distress, _never_.

A sudden yawn came from his lips causing the rosette to let out an honest giggle. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed his forehead softly, "Go to sleep, Aki. I'll wake you up when we're home."

"Okay, Mommy."

* * *

><p>Heaving heavily, Sakura rushed through her apartment bumping into various things (tables, wall corners, couches, etc…) here and there. She was already donning her work uniform that had fit her quite nicely. The cute cream blouse and light pink knee-length pencil skirt hugged her petite figure flatteringly.<p>

She made sure the skirt was accordingly placed just below her bust and she tied the light pink bow onto the collar just like Ino had. Though the long spandex socks that went beyond her skirt hugged her legs a bit _too_tightly, it wasn't too bothersome and her modest black heels were something that would take a while to get use to but it was nothing she couldn't handle however running around in them wasn't exactly the greatest.

Her lessons at school had finished earlier than usual and she made sure to remind Tsunade to pick-up Akira afterwards. Tsunade promised she wouldn't forget and even wished her good luck right before she exited the classroom. Sakura was really grateful for everything Tsunade has done and made a vow to herself that she should make it up to her mentor someday.

Everything was going well however Sakura had made the ridiculous mistake of thinking that she could go to the local coffee shop for a drink then go home to change into her uniform and then go to her newly acquired job and make it right on time (if not sooner). She really didn't expect time to go by so fast she swore one moment the clock in the coffee house read 11:45 and then when she exited and was at her car, the clock read 1:45. She didn't plan for it.

But things never go as planned, especially for trouble-prone Sakura which was why she was currently zooming through the roads of her town like a crazy maniac. At least that was what it seemed like for her sense she was in a panicked state of mind in all honesty, her driving was smooth and not over the speed limit — fortunately enough.

"Dammit! I'm going to be late for work!" She groaned out, continuing to babble to herself as she anxiously drove to her new work, "Not a really good first impression for such a great job. Agh! I'm so screwed!"

She really wanted to rip her hair out right now, only managing not to do so with the thought that she'd look like a physical wreck once she arrived at work which would be an addition to her already bad impression.

Heaving a nervous sigh as she arrived, Sakura tamed her hair down a bit before speed-walking into the bar. She was immediately met with a perplexed Ino. The blonde raised a delicate eyebrow as she caught sight of the exhausted Sakura, smiling lopsidedly as she addressed Sakura's state, "Well you sure are a hot mess."

Sakura blushed, bowing apologetically, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be late for my first day of work."

Ino chuckled, "Late? Sakura you came earlier than scheduled. It's barely 1'o Clock and we expected you here by 2."

Puzzled, Sakura whipped her head up, " 1'o Clock? I was certain that it was nearing 2…" A memory of her son playing around inside her car in the morning struck making her gust out a low groan in embarrassment. _Aki..._

Ino chuckled, "But it is okay if you came early! There is no problem with that. I can give you the newbie tutorial early and then you can get straight to work right after!"

Sakura gave a sheepish nod, rubbing the nape of her neck, "Thanks."

"_But_…" The Rosette was deterred by Ino's sudden addition, fiddling around anxiously as she waited for the blonde to continue, "You can't expect looking like _that_ when serving our most _dignified_guests!"

Sakura blinked, not knowing what Ino meant until the blonde suddenly dragged her into a room labeled: _Personnel Only_.

The room was large and luxurious –much like the rest of the building. The walls were painted a light green and the floor was made of the same cream marble floor as the rest of the building. It had a huge white vanity with bright light bulbs adorning the upper edges of it, they were the only light source there but it was enough to brighten the whole room. The vanity had stretched out against the whole left side of the wall that it resided on and there was one big shoji screen across the right corner of the room, Sakura believed it was for changing purposes considering there was some article of clothing hanging over it the screen.

Ino abruptly cut off her observations, pointing forward, "Look at the mirror."

Sakura did as she was told and inwardly groaned in disgust. _I'm atrocious.  
><em>  
>"Not quite the looker, yet," Ino gave Sakura a small smile, "Let me fix you up a bit." She suggested good-naturedly as she seated Sakura in a French stool facing the vanity.<p>

Ino quickly got to work, brushing Sakura's tangled tresses rather quickly. Her lithe hands expertly sectioned pieces of hair before wounding them around hot rollers, one by one, sectioning and wrapping until her whole hair was filled with nothing but rollers.

Blue eyes that were intently looking at Sakura's hair slid to her face and smiled approvingly. "Wow, you have a very fair and beautiful face. Not much make-up is needed here however a couple touch ups can enhance it a bit more. You don't mind some make-up on you, do you?"

"No not at all." Sakura replied kind-heartedly, "I'm just not really use to it."

"Don't worry! I won't cake it onto you. You're honestly a natural beauty but those bags under your eyes aren't too flattering." She giggled as Sakura blushed. Ino rubbed some concealer under her eyes, lightly dabbing some powder and blush onto her cheeks, "So tell me about yourself, Sakura." Ino said, trying to spark a conversation with the rosette.

Sakura was unaware of what to say, not many bothered to ask her about herself, "Um… What do you want to know about me?"

"The good stuff, have a boyfriend or something?" Ino grinned mischievously as she said that, proceeding to putting small amount of mascara to darken Sakura's eyelashes as well as adding rosy gloss to make her lips shine.

"Afraid not nor am I in a hunt for one, I have a young 4-year old son though and I have my priorities set on his welfare more than my own."

"Oh." Ino stopped momentarily, shocked by her new knowledge of Sakura. Sakura took that as her chance to glance up at the mirror and was surprise to see a fairly _large_enhancement to her face. She looked a lot... brighter.

"What's your young child's name?"

Still admiring herself, she absentmindedly answered, "Akira."

"He's a boy?" Ino shot Sakura an admiring look, "Must be tough, no wonder Tsunade speaks so highly of you, she has always said that you were a rock of a woman."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that. It seemed like Tsunade spoke of her often. _She really does care…_

"I think your hair should be done curling." Ino said suddenly, she slowly began to remove each hot roller from Sakura's hair and ran her hands through her hair to loosen the curls. She smiled in satisfaction at the result and pulled half her upper-hair back, clipping it down with a rhinestone hair clip shaped as a flower, "All done!" She stepped back allowing the rosette to see herself.

She grinned as Sakura looked at herself in awe. "You did great, Ino!"

"All in a day's work." Ino smugly stated, rubbing and blowing her nails cockily as Sakura continued to compliment her work.

Ino gave Sakura a bit more time to admire herself before she linked their arms and pulled the rosette out of the room. "All right, time for Waitressing 101."

Ino handed her a pink notepad and pen, "Those are your tools. You simply go to a waiting customer and ask what he would like. Remember good posture, words, and smile. Don't slouch, mumble, or even falter those rosy lips down, got it?"

The blonde made the job seem like a battlefield, making Sakura a bit unsettled. But the rosette nodded nonetheless and followed Ino as she went to a middle-aged male customer that was already propped into a seat, Sakura observed the blonde as she greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Satoshi. How are you doing this fine day?"

The man glanced up at the two women, he smirked at the sight of them, "Very good _now_, what with being met with two gorgeous women."

Ino giggled, "How kind. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Maybe a lovely night at my place?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, Sakura was already cringing in the inside, having small regrets of taking the job. _Don't tell me I have to go through this, all afternoon…_

"So you want the usual green tea and scones?" She chimed in casually.

Satoshi sighed, "Of course."

"Alrighty, lovely Sakura here well bring them up to you when they're ready."

Satoshi shot the rosette a joyous grin, "Sakura is this lovely woman's name?"

Sakura nodded, her lips tugged up as she gave him a warm smile. "Yes, I'm new to this workforce, so please excuse me if I make any blunders."

He chuckled, "Oh no worries, I could never get mad at a pretty face like yours."

Ino jumped in, shooting Satoshi a charming look, "Oh, Mr. Satoshi you're such a doll. Well we got to get up and going, I'm teaching Sakura here the ropes of being a waitress and it'd be great to finish it quickly so she can get working."

The man nodded, "Carry on then."

Ino praised Sakura while they walked across the place, "You did great, Sakura. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to the bar."

The rosette blushed, timidly looking down at the ground, "Well I admired how you worked and eased the conversation. He was flirting with you and you managed to wave him off without upsetting him."

The blonde snickered, "It's all in a day's work, my friend. Don't be surprised if you get some cat calls and whistles, though I can't say it's supremely common. It usually happens when men are either drunk or just trying their luck but there are those, like Mr. Satoshi, who are resilient flirters. But I wouldn't worry about them because you get pretty use to waving them off."

The blonde stopped before placed the order on an order wheel that was standing on a small granite quartz counter on the right wall of the building. She called out softly, "Jugo, we have an order."

The face of a young man suddenly appeared. Emerald eyes met fiery red-orange ones, "Is this the new waitress you spoke of?" His voice spoke softly.

"Yes, Jugo. This is Haruno Sakura and Sakura this is Jugo Taka, the head chef."

Sakura bowed in greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jugo." She brought her hand over the counter and he took it giving it a soft shake.

"The pleasures all mine." He gave her a kind smile while picking the order up, "Hm… Scones and Green Tea, I'm going to say that it's for Mr. Satoshi?"

Ino consented with a dip of her head, "Of course."

"I'll ding it down once I'm done."

"Thanks, Jugo."

"Alright, now Sakura you see how we all basically memorize customers? Try to do that, at least with our regular customers. Satoshi is a regular customer and there are a couple more regulars who I'll point out to you throughout the day, kay."

Sakura nodded, noting it all keenly into her head, the rest of the hour Ino and Sakura had been practicing together. Sakura managed to not mess up and many of the customers were kind and lenient.

By 4 o' clock Sakura had already got the hang of things, only minimally asking Ino for help.

Ino grinned and patted Sakura in the back after she had just given an order to a customer, "Not bad, not bad at all! You're doing great, Sakura. Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said you were a fast learner."

The rosette thanked her, "I'm honestly shocked I'm doing as well as I am. I usually have clumsy feet."

"Maybe waitressing is your calling." Both girls giggled, joking with one another. The two having already formed a close bond throughout the few hours they've spent with one another.

"_Hello_, Anyone gunna tend to me?" A clamorous voice abruptly echoed throughout the bar, making all heads in the vicinity turn towards the cause— a tan, blue-eyed young blonde. Sakura barely noticed how Ino rolled her eyes, mumbling to her, "Let's get back to work."

Ino didn't even give the rosette a chance to respond as she hastily strode over to the blonde male.

The blonde was a fairly handsome (not to mention rich-looking) young man, he wore an orange button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows as well as some black dress pants his attire was accompanied with a black tie around his neck and a shiny (expensive) Rolex watch around his wrist, his sun-kissed hair was spiked up and he wore a cheeky grin as Ino went towards him. "It's about time, talk about lousy service."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, _Sir_, but you can make yourself to a seat all by yourself, you know."

He shook his head, "Then what's the point of having you stand by the door?"

"So I can tend to any new guests, special receptions or VIP's."

The young man scratched his head nonchalantly, "I'm a VIP, aren't I?"

Letting out a long exhale, Ino rubbed her temples to soothe her nerves, "Naruto, just tell me what you want."

"A steaming bowl of ramen, please!"

Shooting a warning gaze towards him, Ino growled out, "Naruto…"

Having sensed Ino's foul mood he raised his hand in defeat, "Alright, alright, you Scary Woman. I actually just wanted to make a reservation for the whole bar for the following Friday night."

Bewildered by the request, Ino repeated him for confirmation, "The whole bar…?"

Naruto gave a curt assent of his head, grinning all the while, "Yes, every corner and crevice of it for Friday night, please!"

"May I please know the occasion?" Now being in a more professional state, Ino wrote his reservation in a notepad as she asked him the question.

"A welcome back party!" He had raised his arms in delight, his eyes were now merry slits. Sakura was so enthralled by his lively nature. She could tell Ino held some sort of friendship with him considering that she was more open with him— having not even bothered to mask her annoyance.

"Hm… right. Well the price will be quite hefty considering the reservation is in 3 more days, when you _should have_ known that it ought to be made much earlier, like _2 months_ earlier. Also it'll be in a Friday Night, one of our busiest nights if I may add and don't forget that-"

He had zoned out through it all and waved her ranting off when she only kept continuing, "Yeah, yeah. Just accept my card and make the reservation." He waved his debit card right before her face. The veteran waitress merely rolled her eyes and pointed to the Credit card terminal plopped onto the podium that she stood at.

As Ino, wrote down some paper work, Naruto roamed his eyes over to the vicinity. His vision was immediately captivated by the sight of pink. He unconsciously blushed as her exuberant emerald orbs connected with his, she smiled towards him only causing his cheeks to further redden, mouth to go dry and his hands to sweat. She was an angel…

"Naruto!"

The blonde returned his gaze towards Ino, her eyebrows were arched in confusion as she studied his nervous state, "You alright?"

He only nodded, not being able to speak a word for once, it took him a couple throat clearings before he could ask, "Who is she?" nudging his head towards Sakura's direction.

It took mere seconds before catching on and Ino couldn't help but giggle, "_She's_ our newest employee, Haruno Sakura." She wriggled her eyes suggestively at him, "Quite the pretty thing, huh?"

He immediately agreed, "You got that right?"

Ino swore that she could the hearts in his eyes, the wicked smirk that she tried hard to tame leered over her face as she continued, "It's a shame she already has a kid." His reaction was what she was hoping it'd be; Shocked and speechless, a true rarity when it comes to the Knucklehead.

Naruto spluttered and jumbled his words very surprised by what Ino just said. "Are- Are you serious?!"

"Yup but don't worry she's single as well." She added off-handedly.

"Single… and with a child?"

Ino nodded, now scrutinizing his reaction. _So what now, Naruto?_

"Well what a pity… whoever left her sure was an idiot. Even _I_ wouldn't make such a mistake."

Smiling in approval, Ino agreed, "I know, I pity her but she seems to be toughing it out. I admire her."

"Think she's willing to give me a shot?"

Ino laughed, making Naruto briefly feel self-conscious (only briefly). "Don't get your hopes up, Naruto. It's too early to even be saying such things and besides she isn't really searching for a man at this moment."

Naruto seemed to understand where Sakura was coming from however… "Nevertheless, that doesn't mean I can change her mind! Believe it!"

Ino rolled her eyes, _Oh brother… _"It's not that simple you knucklehead."

"Just watch!" He strode over to a table not too far from Sakura and waved his hands, "Hey waitress!"

Sakura stopped from tending to customers, shooting Ino a confused look. The veteran waitress simply waved her on, signaling her to wait on the blonde.

She gave a kind smile to the blonde, "Hello, Sir-"

"Naruto, please. I am Naruto Uzumaki!" He introduced, grinning at her cheerfully. Taken aback by his sudden introduction Sakura slipped out her own introduction, "My name is Sakura and I'll be your waitress for today."

"…How about every day?"

"Huh?"

This was the start of Sakura's world being turned upside down…

* * *

><p>Well the ball is starting to get rolling! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was frankly really proud of it because it was over 6 thousand words (a record)!But yeah please don't forget to read and review and if you sneezed during your reading, Bless you!<p>

Thank you all, and see you later Hamburgers!（＾＿－）≡(||]


	4. Determination

Hello Hamburger Veterans! :) Don't kill me please:P but here's a gift for your patience. I hope it's worthy of your acceptance, m'lords...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Remember to Read and Review and enjoy! **

I'M IN LOVE WITH DANGER

_"When love feels like magic, you call it destiny. When destiny has a sense of humor, you call it serendipity."_

_-Unknown_

She eyed their linked hands shyly for the umpteenth time. She just couldn't believe it! They were actually holding hands; he rarely ever showed any public signs of affection, and when she said rarely she meant _rarely_, this must've been the second or third time since their 10 months together and boy was she thrilled.

It literally felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. He was the one, she just knew it! He had to be, there is no way it couldn't be him. Just no way!

However, fate has proven to be extremely cruel…

* * *

><p>It was odd. One moment she had just finished tending to an elderly customer with an order of Plum Danishes and soy milk and then in a flash, she was being called over by an exuberant blonde.<p>

He was waving at her from a table not too far from Ino, whom could've tended to him but gave a clear sign that she wasn't planning to. Said girl even waved her on to serve the blonde male with a grin from ear to ear.

Something was up.

Nevertheless, Sakura strode cautiously towards the young male. She shot him a kind smile, which was only meant to be a courteous action, as she greeted him professionally. "Hello, Sir-"

She was meant to say more however he cut her off, adding, "Naruto, please. I am Naruto Uzumaki!" accompanied with a grin that seemed to be permanently etched onto his tan, whiskered face.

Although she was weary of his intentions she slipped out her own proper introduction, "My name is Sakura and I'll be your waitress for today."

"…How about every day?"

Surprise. Taken aback. Baffled. Perplexed. Disbelief. Wonder. If it was a synonym for astonishment then you can apply it to what Sakura was currently feeling. She really had no legible answer and she didn't give one. "Huh?"

His grin widened if it were even possible, his eyes turning to slits, "You heard me, if you were to be my waitress every day I wouldn't mind coming here and wasting a couple hundred bills daily." His added wink did not help to quell her stunned mind.

Was he hitting on her?

Nope, that's not possible. Someone like him was not hitting on her, it just wasn't possible. She cleared her throat in hopes that it could help her a bit and it did, "That's nice, Mr. Uzu-"

"Naruto." He corrected emphatically, keeping his stunning blue eyes on her form. "It's Naruto for _you_…"

He was hitting on her, no doubt about it. Granting that he was considerably handsome she had nevertheless decided to play dumb and ignorant by not paying notice to his attempt, "Uh, Naruto… Well how may I help you? Would anything on the menu please you?"

Naruto skimmed through the menu for probably about 5 seconds before he shook his head, "No, not today at least, although if you were on the menu I would definitely take you." He shot her a suggestive smile that eased down to an understanding one, "However I doubt it'd be that easy to win you over. Right?"

She was saved from answering once a phone suddenly rang from his pocket, his eyes reflected his surprise. He reached into the pockets of his tailored black pants, taking out a sleek IPhone, "Dude, you have horrible timing! Can't you see I'm hitting it off with a major babe right now?!"

What she should be doing now was beyond her but as she saw another customer take a seat from the corner of her eye she decided that it'd be proper to wait on him. Naruto was still on the phone arguing with the person on the other line apparently about how he (the other person on the line) is ruining his chances in finding _the_ girl. She left after giving him a courteous bow, sill able to overhear his plea for her to wait which turned to a peeved telling-off of how he lost his chance thanks to whoever the person on other the line is.

_How eccentric…_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Her first day of work was an overall success. Ino, TenTen, Juugo, even Jiraiya who had witnessed her work later on in the day complimented many times. She felt welcomed and that was something foreign to her. She hadn't formed many relationships with others but she felt like the kinship she had in the Konoha Bar was one that would prove enduring and helpful.<p>

Naruto had gone long ago though not before leaving a sticky note with his number sloppily printed on it and an added winking emoticon. The rosette was clueless on what to do with it but she felt that perhaps keeping it on her waitress note pad wouldn't hurt.

"You did great on your first day Sakura! There are no complaints coming from my, nor any other, side! I believe this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don't you think?"

Sakura nodded eagerly, "I sure hope so." She truly did, after all she was only human and like any other human being she craved and desired socializing and Ino seemed like a person who would dutifully serve her role as a friend…she was worth keeping around. "Thank you for everything, Ino, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Both waved goodbye as Sakura exited the restaurant.

Reflecting over a day was something that hadn't been so enjoyable in a long time but as she seated herself in her car, Sakura couldn't help but smile and rejoice for the present day. _Finally, luck is by my side._ Now all that was needed to brighten her day up even more was her son, Akira.

It was eight o' clock sharp, so she would return to his side soon. She smiled at the thought of reuniting with her son.

It's only two hours more than when she would originally pick him up but it still feels like it's an eternity for her. What can she say? Mama bear is overly attached to her cub too y'know.

Her, overall, drive to Tsunade's home was a merry one, she was fairly confident that she could keep her job in Konoha Bar and with the money she earns there she can support her 2-person family with no problem. After all, she earned herself $130 in tips in just the first day on a Tuesday! And her paycheck by the end of the week… well the amount is beyond even some professional jobs. It's an extremely handsome amount. Plus she doesn't have to work on weekends though it wouldn't hurt to, she'd rather spend some time with her son. This job was beyond perfect! One could even say its unimaginable, she could make a living out of working there but her goals and dreams weren't going to be deterred because of it. She was going to get an even better job in the future but she doesn't mind the one she currently has. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>He was known for being an overall patient and cool guy. He had to be considering the type of job he had. Actually he wouldn't even call his work a job it was more like an affiliation. Yes, it was all a group, an organization to be more exact; a crime organization, to be even more precise.<p>

He did things that many other criminals did however he did them better.

Stealing, trafficking, laundering, bribery, racketeering, and many more other felonies, including murder were all countless things he's done without even flinching. It was like second nature… unfortunately enough.

Frankly, he wasn't too proud of his deeds or misdeeds. Had he had the choice he would've wished his fate to be much more different. Perhaps one where he lived in the countryside, working in a farm, growing soy beans and rice, milking cows, collecting eggs, being berated by a stern yet loving and down-to-earth woman… a woman who wouldn't mind getting some dirt under nails.

But then again that lifestyle seems too rugged for someone like him. Yeah, he killed people for a living but even the life of crime held some elegance to it.

Perhaps a more suiting life for him would be one where he was a detective. That sounds more elegant _as well_ as ironic and besides that, he'd be a bachelor forever... That does not sound too appealing. After all, what sane woman would like to marry a detective? But perhaps a life of solitude would've proved better. Who knows…?

Though he can't say he'd currently be accustomed to it. He often had women throwing themselves at him and clutching tightly as if their life depended on it. Maybe it did but he will admit such women with no dignity certainly get annoying. Instead of depending on a soprano like him to swoon over them and support them, they could just get a proper job that could make them take care of themselves.

However those women were lost causes and in all honesty he could care less of how they end up.

And it didn't matter how he wished his life ended up. In the end, Fate landed him right where sex, crime, money, drugs, and _pure_ sin roamed and he had no other choice but to continue to succumb to Fate's decision.

How unfair, if only he had a family… if only he hadn't met _him_… if only he hadn't been raised the way he was then perhaps he wouldn't call vice his occupation. Nevertheless, vice was his occupation and he'd have to accept it as it is… Besides if he wasn't raised into the life of vice then he would most likely not be the calm and collected man he is today.

Who was he kidding?

His blood was boiling as his car's clock shifted to 11:43. "Damn. I hope he's not planning to come anytime next week." He muttered in frustration. His fingers patted his steering wheel impatiently as he waited for his partner to arrive.

Now he wasn't always this impatient but it was currently pouring cats and dogs, it was dark as hell, and worst of all, he had been waiting exactly 43 minutes in a vacant parking lot in front of a shitty motel with an equally shitty name called _Happy Time_s.

Those 43 minutes could have been used much more productively than sitting around this crap shack of a motel like perhaps hitting on that cute new waitress in the Konoha Bar. Oh yes, Naruto would have much preferred _that_ over _this_…

"_However I doubt it'd be that easy to win you over. Right?" He was curious to hear her response, this woman was a phenomenon to him however the ring of his phone caught him by surprise and with much dejection he answered with much annoyance, "Dude, you have horrible timing! Can't you see I'm hitting it off with a major babe right now?!"_

_A bored voice from the other line replied smartly, "Of course not nor do I care to. I'm just calling to tell you our new mission."_

"_That is so not worth ruining my future with-"_

"_Naruto, please just shut up and listen. Meet me at Happy Times by 11 o'clock. I'll text you the exact address afterwards as well as the overall synopsis of the assignment." _

"_Yeah, Yea- Hey, Wait!" He pulled the phone away from his ear as he saw Sakura leave to another customer, she didn't stop and he groaned in exasperation, "look what you did now, Shikamaru. The babe left."_

"_Idiot, that's your problem and it'll also be your problem if you fail to arrive."_

"_Whatever."_

The blonde sighed at the mere memory of it, he was so close! Oh so close and yet here he is camping outside a motel that's not even worth a penny. Butthis was his job, he pretty much signed up for it, and like any other loyal and respected Mafioso he will have to buck up and shut up. _This is what happens when one choses vice._ He thought bitterly.

A beep, indicating a text, from his cellphone had chimed in. _Finally!_ He slid his phone out of his pocket and read the text: _I'm on my way there. Wait for the signal._

_On your way means you're almost here, right?_ He texted back, more for his own personal comfort and relief than for professional purposes.

_Yeah, 5-10 minutes depending on whether the driver ahead of me will take the next exit._

_Good_, he thought contently. Now that just leaves him to prepare for their operation. He _was_ ready 43 minutes ago but he soon let loose 20 minutes later however now was the real deal.

He rummaged through the center console in his car, retrieving important tools he may/may not need.

_Briefcase, check._

_Chloroform, check. _

_Rope, check._

_Gun… check._

A small tap on his passenger side door marginally alarmed him however he recognized the tap as Morse code for "leaf" which was the _signal_. He clicked the unlock button and a familiar form slid gracefully onto the passenger seat. "Sorry for taking long, night traffic was hell." The person's voice was as monotonous as ever.

"Whatever, you're forgiven _unless_ you dirtied my car."

The other man's eyes rolled, "Trust me, I wouldn't dare dirty your precious car." His tone mocked him but he went straight to the matter at hand as he eyed the materials situated tidily in Naruto's lap, "We're not going to preform murder, y'know?"

He shrugged, "You never know, sometimes they like to play hard and there's no other choice."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome… Nevertheless, let's get this done and over with already. I'd much prefer a relaxing sleep over this."

"Hmph! You think I'm any different?"

Together the men soon hastily the vehicle, umbrellas shielded them from water and they dashed towards the entrance of the crappy motel.

Just like its exterior, its name, and its surroundings; the interior of the motel was just as shitty. As to be expected. It also had a putrid odor. "Why are we meeting here of all places?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "All secrets are kept here."

_That better be the case… We can't afford a slipup. Ever._

Both men stood in front of the main desk, "We're looking for Hibiki Hikifune."

The man in the front desk examined the two equably.

Both wore white button-ups, black pants, and black platform shoes and the blonde one had a briefcase in hand. Whatever purpose two cryptic, well-dressed men were doing in a dump like this was beyond him but if there was one thing he learned in the past five years of owning Happy Times was to never delve into the guests issues which was why he held no qualms in pointing them to where Mr. Hikifune was as well as handing them some spare keys.

_Whatever happens here, happens here. _He thought.

It was Naruto who took the pleasure of knocking harshly on the door until a shaky, docile man opened it. He was tall yet scrawny with round glasses taking up half his face. His overall facial expression was more than enough to display fear and weakness as he greeted them, "Uh- H-hello. Please, Um- come in," He stuttered, "I'll bring you the money shortly."

They both glanced at each other guardedly before complying and entering the shabby room, closing the door behind them. The room was just as bad as the whole motel but that was to be expected.

"I brought all the money as your boss ordered, so do you have...?"

Shikamaru glanced at his companion whom nodded, patting the briefcase in his hand, "Your hard drive had been retrieved. It was a cinch but be careful with it next time, or you just might get yourself in a serious legal scandal, Mr. Hikifune or shall I say Mr. Hiro." The man flinched at the mention of his true name, "Hacking into government material is no joke and if the media were to hear of how Hibiki Hiro, the owner of Hiro Network, did something incredibly illegal then you would be in a lot of trouble. Am I right?"

Hiro gave a dejected nod, his hold on the briefcase in his own hand tightened. After some inhales and exhale, he apprehensively handed Shikamaru the briefcase. The lethargic man could sense Hiro's doubt, "Don't worry, no funny business will be done." Shikamaru reassured, as he made sure that all money was present. "All money is in check." He handed Hikifune a briefcase holding his desired item, causing the scrawny man to sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much!" He bent down, and bowed repeatedly to both men presenting to them his utter gratitude.

Both men gave Hiro a tilt of the head before exiting, "It was a pleasure making business with you, Mr. Hikifune." Warbled the blonde, people like him rarely got thanked but when such moments came by he did feel a bit pleased. It lessened the cold reality that he was a bad guy. It made him feel more like a hero than a villain, for once.

A whacking to the back of the head brought Naruto back to earth, "Hey!"

"Hurry up."

Shikamaru's cool attitude often irritated the blonde however it admittedly, reminded Naruto of someone very familiar, someone he admired and missed… Batman_._

Well now that they took care of Operation Exchange-Hard-Drive-for-Lots-of-Money all that was left to be done was to bring the greenbacks over to their _nerve center_ (or NC) and they were done with that.

"So… are _you_ going to bring the report over to NC?"

Shikamaru scoffed, "Do it yourself, Idiot. _I'm_ going home."

"Hey, wait a second! I believe you owe me it for taking almost an hour longer than planned."

A frustrated sigh escaped the pineapple-haired man, "It was the traffic, Naruto. It was more troublesome than it sounded, okay? Look if it's any solace, how about I treat you to some ramen some other time."

Ramen? What was he twelve? "Add in some red bean soup and sake and you got yourself a deal!"

Begrudgingly, the pineapple-haired Mafioso consented, "…Fine." He had a feeling that this day would end with a troublesome outcome, and like always he was right, and like always he wished he weren't.

That was the end of that, as Shikamaru strolled to his car Naruto suddenly remembered something, "Oh-Hey, Shikamaru! Before I forget, I just want to royally invite you to the 'Welcome Back' party I'm throwing over at Konoha Bar this Friday night!"

With a brow raised, Shikamaru repeated in confusion, "A 'Welcome Back' party?"_ A party… typical of Naruto. He'd make up any excuse to just get drunk and party. _Shikamaru was in no way interested in going to any party being hosted by Naruto of all people… Considering that Naruto's party usually gets someone in a wild situation. He did not want to risk himself in being that someone.

"Ino will be there by the way…", added the idiot.

_He actually thinks that'll work?_ Now Shikamaru will confess that he had held some interest in the stunning, outgoing blonde waitress… however that will not sway him into going along with Naruto's shenanigans.

"Come on, Shikamaru! It'll be fun! Besides it's for a very important person…"

"Hm. Fine." He was only agreeing so he could welcome back his comrade personally but after a chat with him he will hightail it outta there before it's too late.

Naruto cheered in success and went on about how he won't regret it and whatnot. _How troublesome…_

"Well it was nice speaking with you Shikamaru but-"

Before Naruto could even finish, Shikamaru was already striding back to his car in a nanosecond, leaving the blonde standing alone. _Jerk!_ He immediately went to his phone and sent a belligerent text:

_Fine, be that way, after all the favors I have done for you! Oh and just so you know; you ruined my chances to hook up with a fairly nice lady. Just wanted to add that._

He could already imagine the sigh coming from the other line and the mere imagine of it made him laugh as he walked to his car until he read the recent text sent by the lethargic man:

_Are you sure it was me who ruined your chances? Nevertheless, please just give me some peace and quiet for once, you're annoying._

_The nerve!_ Here he, Naruto Uzumaki, was, being the one who had the misfortune to turn in a report while his partner had extra nap time. _Jerk._ He thought for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p>The moment he entered the NC, his nose scrunched up and distorted to that of disgust instinctively. It smelled-no reeked of drugs and heavy perfume. Just like always…<p>

"Naruto!" The blonde Mafioso swiveled around and grinned at the sight of a familiar young boy, who barely stood at 4'2 and weighed in as 63 pounds ; a puny kid with the mouth of a sailor which often made Naruto feel nostalgic as he remembered himself at age 8.

"What's up, Konohamaru? Fancy seeing you here… wait a minute, what exactly are _you_ doing here? I doubt your mom will be happy to see you here."

The young boy waved his hand dismissively, as if the topic were irrelevant, "Oh, whatever! I am _8_, and my mom can't do much about it now besides she'll never know unless someone tells her of course." The boy was as cocky and reckless as Naruto was at that age, yup, Naruto could definitely entrust the responsibility of being a knucklehead to this young lad when the time comes, of course. But for now, Naruto will continue to hold the title of #1 prankster and knucklehead.

Deciding to poke fun at the kid, "Or unless she's standing behind you…"

As expected, Konohamaru swiveled around in terror, "Wha-?!"

"Ha! Made you look!" cackled the blonde pointing and laughing at the poor boy who was glaring daggers at Naruto, "Not funny!" The boy marched off with a huff as Naruto didn't stop his cackling laughter and said knucklehead paid no mind to the young boy's departure. Konohamaru probably knows NC like the back of his hand and aside from that, Naruto really wanted to hop into bed.

All he had to do was look for Kurama…

"You're back, Naruto." A very familiar and desired voice stated behind him. _Speak of the devil._ Naruto spun around to see the very man who raised him into the life of a Mafioso. Kurama Kyubi.

Standing at a 6'3, with flaming red-orange hair, lean stature, and piercing red eyes; the guy was extremely intimidating and bad to the bone. Naruto saluted him respectfully and handed him the report he held. "I came to turn this in, Kurama, it's the overall synopsis of the mission, Shikamaru and I undertook."

Kurama nodded, "I see." He grabbed the report and skimmed through it, muttering his praises as he read on, "Very good, Naruto. I'm proud of you."

Naruto beamed at the compliment, his already high ego increasing even more, "Duh! Like _I_ would fail."

The older man rolled his eyes, he should've known better than to compliment Naruto but he was frankly accustomed to it. After all, he was the guardian for Naruto and he held a special soft spot for the boy that he had virtually raised. Nevertheless the boy should get a bit of ego deflation, "Don't get too cocky, Naruto. The day will come when you make a mistake and with that confidence it may come even sooner."

"Is that what happened when you lost in that brawl against my dad? Did you get too cocky, Kurama?"

And now Naruto was challenging and mocking him, the boy often got way over his head and has crossed the line a plethora of times however he always seemed to cross the boundaries a bit more than the previous time. "Silence you brat before you get what's coming to you."

"Whatever!" Nonetheless, Naruto stopped taunting Kurama and instead decided to invite the man to the party as well, "Oh yeah, dude, I'm going to be throwing a party to welcome back-"

"I can't go," was Kurama's instant reply. He rarely ever went to Naruto's ludicrous parties and there was a reason for that: people often woke up in the wrong place, no memory was acquired of the party afterwards, brawls were formed and one could possibly even wake up with a missing limb; simply put, Naruto's parties are an endangerment.

Completely oblivious to why people are weary of going to his party, the boy naively asked, "Why?"

"I am a busy man. Too busy for an outing like that besides no good ever comes from going to your parties." There he said it.

"Wuss…" _What?_

The man's head whipped towards the blonde, his lips sneered and his eyes glared as his snarled out, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" He raised his hands up in defense, and casually changed the topic, "Well if you ever change your mind you know you're free to come, it'll be at the Konoha Bar this Friday night. Oh and tell everyone else, if you can. Please and thank you."

Not even allowing Kurama room to speak he dismissed himself, "I must take my leave now. I'm getting a bit lightheaded, what with the smell of whores and weed."

Kurama snorted at the blonde's crudeness. _Typical Naruto_, he thought. "Whatever."

And that was the merry life of Naruto Uzumaki! It's not too bad you say? Trust me, it's not all rays and sunshine. It can get awfully lonely when living the life of crime. A woman by his side would be of no harm… _Sakura_.

* * *

><p>A small sneeze escaped the pinkette as she sat in the couch with her son cuddled up beside her. They had a movie night, watching Pollyanna together. Sakura truly loved that movie it was so cute and it held such a great message. Aki said he would love to play the Glad Game and Sakura quickly agreed.<p>

The Glad Game…

A game where you see the positive in even the most negative situations, it helped. She had been playing that game to survive her countless predicaments and it helped greatly. Even though the positive points were all the same it still helped. That positive point being Aki.

She was dumped and left to fend for herself alone but Aki was there.

She was fired countless of times but Aki was still there.

She had gotten so many headaches from school but Aki was still there.

He was always there… Aki.

_This is all for you!_

* * *

><p>And poof, I'm here!:P I'm glad to be back you guys! I missed you all so~! I apologize once again for my tardiness however better late than never! IF you also read my other Sasusaku stories I just want to say that those will be updated later on, I just finished this earlier because I was in this sort of writing trance and it didn't end till now. Weird… Nevertheless please <strong>Read<strong> and **Review** , you guy/gals!

Remember I love your faces and I'll see you in the next chapter or story! Ma-ha~

Thank you all, and see you later Hamburgers!（＾＿－）≡(||]


End file.
